


Poor Timing

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Goes Into Labour, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, WinCasWin, Worried Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They wouldn’t have left Cas alone in the bunker, so near his due date, unless they had to, but a potential lead on Michael was something they couldn’t pass up.Besides, Cas still had two weeks to go.Apparently, nobody told the baby that, and Cas is left to face delivering their fledgling, alone.





	Poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Both Winchesters are the fathers in this story, but their relationship is romantic with Cas and platonic/fraternal with each other.

It felt odd being alone in the bunker.

Well, not truly alone, Cas thought, as he rested a hand on the swell of his stomach. He felt the tiniest brush of Grace against his own in response, and smiled at the sensation.

But he missed Dean and Sam immensely, and Mary, and even Bobby. Things were too quiet, and too solitary, and, Cas supposed, he felt isolated and vulnerable like this.

Not that he was in danger here, even by himself. Few things had breached these walls, and even soon due to give birth, he was not incapable of defending himself.

His main fear, and yes, it was a fear, even though he had refused to admit it to Sam and Dean (if he had, they would have refused to leave him, and they all knew that no lead on defeating Michael could be passed up) was that he would go into labour here, alone, and something would go wrong.

While he wasn’t the first angel to find himself in this situation, it wasn’t common, and Cas couldn’t help but worry.

Still, Dean and Sam would be back in two days, and Bobby and Mary the day after that.

Or so they planned, but Cas knew that, rarely, did a Winchester plan ever come off without a hitch.

++

The old crypt was a bust, and Dean kicked angrily at some loose rocks, sending them skittering into the darkness.

“This,” he snarled. “We left Cas alone for _this_?”

Sam looked just as unhappy; he clapped Dean’s shoulder, let his hand rest there. 

“Cas’ll be okay, Dean,” Sam assured him. “And he knew as well as we did that this had to be checked out.”

That didn’t make Dean feel any better, even though he knew Sam was right.

They couldn’t afford to ignore any clue, any possible lead, on a way to stop Michael. Not with what was at stake, and since Cas was so close to giving birth, it meant the angel had to stay behind.

No way was it safe for someone in Cas’s condition to be coming with them to try and find a way to stop a murderous archangel.

Especially not one who’d threatened Cas specifically, not that Dean had told either the angel or his brother that.

But Michael’s words never seemed to leave his head; his promise to take Cas and the baby from Dean, to make sure they were never seen again.

No, this was no time for Cas and their fledgling to be out in the world.

“We’ll find something, Dean,” Sam said. “But for now...let’s go home to our angel.”

He grabbed Dean’s arm and led him up back into the light.

++

There were still things that had to be done around the bunker; Cas had no intention of lying in bed and waiting for the brothers to come home.

He had a box of books, several on the topics of alternate dimensions and the minor differences between the denizens thereof (there were several interesting theories, and Cas wouldn’t have been averse to debating them with the authors, except most of the books were more than a hundred years old) and maybe therein he’d find something to help them.

But as he sat down to read, Cas felt a sharp twinge of pain across his lower back.

He took a few deep breaths, and sat a little further back in his seat, and waited for it to abate; aches and pains and cramps were becoming more commonplace these past few days, and nothing to worry about, according to Jody.

She’d warned Cas that once the ‘main event’ got underway, everything up until then would feel like he’d just stubbed his toe on a piece of furniture in comparison.

Cas wasn’t sure if that was an attempt at reassurance or not, but he’d thanked Jody anyway.

Now, however, he could have used some reassurance. 

The pain wasn’t going away. In fact, it was spreading; radiating out from his lower back into his hips, and then around to the front of his stomach.

Cas gasped as it suddenly intensified, and a terrible wet feeling spread through his pants and down his legs.

Feeling sick, Cas got unsteadily to his feet. A pool of water was forming at his feet, and he knew of only one thing that could be.

He tried to deny it; he had almost two weeks before the baby was due, this couldn’t be happening!

But it was. Pain shot through him and he gripped the edges of the table, hard enough to crack the veneer.

It was happening, and it was happening fast.

++

When Cas’s name came up on the phone, Sam answered it immediately. Dean, driving, looked over in concern at how quickly Sam had responded.

“Cas?”

He put the phone on loudspeaker. There was no mistaking the pain in the angel’s voice.

“It’s started. Where are you both?”

Fuck. “Just outside of Muirington,” Dean said. “Cas, it’s gonna be at least six hours.”

Sam looked just as worried as Dean. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “Maybe we can see if anybody’s closer? Rowena, even?”

Dean shook his head. They’d talked about this, about who they could trust to be there for Cas in the event they couldn’t. 

It was a short list. None of the refugees, that was for certain; despite Sam organising them into a small army of hunters, neither brother could be sure the ill will they harboured towards the angels of their own world wouldn’t be visited on Cas.

It was another good reason for gently encouraging them out of the bunker, especially when their attempts to conceive had succeeded.

The plan they’d settled on was for either them, or Mary (with Bobby, they came as a pair these days, but the brothers knew Mary would never let any harm befall Cas, and Bobby didn’t seem as bitter as the others) to stay close enough to help.

That was before so many possible leads on Michael came up at the same time, and Dean knew that his mother was no closer than they were.

“Cas,” he said, but the angel cut him off.

“It’s alright. We knew this might happen. I’ll be fine until you can get here.”

Fine. From the way he was panting, both men could tell he was already struggling, and Cas would never have risked distracting them from travel or the hunt unless labour was well underway.

Sam’s throat felt tight as he picked up the phone again from the dashboard cradle. “We’ll get there as soon as we can, Cas. Hold on, okay? Do you want to stay on the line?”

There was a low groan, and Dean’s knuckles turned bone white as he squeezed the steering wheel. “Cas?”

It took a moment before he answered. “No,” he said. “Just you both concentrate on coming back to us in one piece. I think...I think I’m going to be too busy to hold a phone.”

“Okay,” Dean said. “Just...look after yourself, angel. And our fledgling.”

Once Cas had hung up, Dean and Sam exchanged guilty looks. There had been no choice but to go, and Cas shouldn’t have been in labour this early, but they all knew there was a small chance, this being Cas’s first fledgling and with the stress that had to be affecting him even if he was an angel.

They were both getting tired of a life where every choice seemed to mean their angel getting shuffled to the bottom of their list of priorities when he should, especially now, be at the top.

Once Michael was dealt with, that was going to change.

++

Cas knew until he was fully dilated, there was nothing to be done except wait. Everything he might need for birthing was already set up in the infirmary, although that was when he’d expected to have the help of his hunters to bring their child into the world.

Now he’d be doing it alone, and the thought of it scared him.

So much could go wrong, especially now he had no one with him, but he’d been alone in difficult and painful circumstances before.

Not like this, but as a soldier, and a Winchester, Cas had learned how to cope, even when he didn’t think he could.

He started walking, the movement helping the pain in his back, and remembered to breathe. His Grace was no help with the pain; it was a natural process, and his natural healing ability recognised it as such. This was no wound, or sickness; he’d have to endure.

But as the next hour passed, that got harder, until Cas focused inwards, and realised he was ready. A deep, unsettling sensation in his stomach was, he reasoned, the baby starting to move.

Cas hobbled to the infirmary, leaning on the wall for support. He looked at the bed, with stirrups set up, where he would have been going through this with one of the brothers there to make sure the baby came out safe.

He didn’t have that luxury now, and instead grabbed the blankets from the other bed and made a thick cushion out of them.

There was no time for undressing. Cas had taken to wearing Sam’s sweats since they were large enough to accommodate him, and he knew his human wouldn’t mind (he’d managed to pull on a fresh set since the others were soaked). He tore them down each side, and tossed them out of the way, before sinking down to kneel.

Reaching down was difficult, but he felt between his legs and yes, the baby was already crowning.

The urge to push came sudden, and fast, and Cas followed with it, screaming as it felt as if something had tore him open from hip to hip, the pain brutal and travelling into his back and legs.

But there was progress, and he waited, panting, for the next contraction and then pushed again, feeling that terrible pain that was the price of bringing another life into the world.

The shoulders were through, and that, according to all the baby articles Sam and Dean had read, was the hard part.

Which seemed easy for them to say, Cas thought, and gave one last terrific push, and then guided their fledgling out and onto the folded blankets.

They had a boy, and he was beautiful; hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles, and a fuzzy crown of dark hair.

And wings. They were sodden, and dark, and they were folded in against his back and Cas knew they would need to be stretched and checked, but that was for later.

For now, he lowered himself carefully to the floor, and scooped the boy up, and dipped his finger into the small mouth to clear it just in case.

A moment later, that tiny face screwed up in displeasure at the sudden change in his environment, and he let out a wail that rattled the glass cabinets.

Cas rocked him gently, using his Grace to snag another blanket from the shelves by the wall and wrapped it around the baby.

“I know,” he said. “But it’s worth it.”

++

Keeping to a safe speed on the way back was hard; for once Sam didn’t question when Dean pushed their car hard, but they didn’t do it stupidly.

The fear of something happening to keep them from getting home, especially something as banal as a car accident given all the other crap they’d survived, was foremost in Dean’s mind.

The thought of Cas waiting for them back there, and them never making it to him. 

And their baby, because Dean was sure, by now, it would be over.

They pulled into the garage, and neither brother would deny that was the most frightened they’d ever been in their lives.

As they ran downstairs, calling their angel’s name, they weren’t sure whether to go to the infirmary, or the dormitory wing when they heard Cas’s voice calling out wearily to them.

He was in his bedroom, sitting up against the headboard, and he had a small baby in his arms.

Neither of them could say anything at first, frozen there in the doorway, taking in the sight.

But Dean managed, finally, to speak. “Are you both okay?”

Cas smiled at them, and stroked a finger down the child’s cheek. 

“We’re fine,” he said. “Robert Henry Gabriel Winchester, these are your fathers.”


End file.
